Who's That boy
by kurokaXsama
Summary: Ella era la que debería estar a su lado, ella era la que debía recibir todo ese amor sin límite entonces porque él tenía todo lo que ella debía tener, porque él era el amado y porque era draco malfoy?


hola! como estan tods espero que bien hoy les traigo esta historia basado en la cancion de hilary duff whos that girl claro que la modifiquee para que quedara bien en la historia asi que les pido que disfruten este sonfic que con cariño hize para ustedes queridos si ben mis faltas de ortografia no duden a decirme os agradecere y sabran que todo es mi culpa pido perdon de ante mano

**Título: whos that boy**

**Autora:** KurokaXsama

**Pareja: **harry Y draco

**Rating**: T

**Palabras**: 1594

**Beta-Reader**: Nada u.u

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto me pertenece no hago esto con animo de lucro no soy rubio ni quiero serlo no tengo nacionalidad britanica aunque no me faltan ganas de serlo asi quee sabran que no soy J.K que creo a estos niños con los que me divierto jugando y que ustedes leyends harry potter pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y la cancion a hilary duff

**Notas**: disfrutelo!

_**Whos that boy**_

_**Hay lugares a los que nos gustaría ir en medianoche**_

_**Hay secretos que nadie quería saber**_

_**Hay una razón pero no sé por que**_

_**No sé porque, No sé porque**_

_**Pensé que todos me pertenecían**_

Miro alrededor de su habitación se sentía triste, dolida, traicionado no quería creerlo no aun, apretó el papel aun mas tirándolo al piso, lo pisoteo, ella lo amaba realmente lo amaba, no se lo había demostrado en esos siete años de su vida en hogwarts, con miradas preocupadas, regaños ante sus locuras, ayudándolo en sus tareas y noches en vela rogando que estuviera bien ante sus visiones con él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

La había intuyo pero no lo acepto, se sintió sofocada en aquel cuarto y salió al balcón, necesitaba aire, aquella noche parecía ser una de eterno sufrimiento, siempre supo que el tenia secretos, pero no _ese_ que le dolía tanto, nunca quiso saberlo, nadie lo sabía o eso pensaba ella.

_**¿Quién es ese chico? ¿De dónde es?**_

_**No el no puede ser el único al que quieres**_

_**Él que ha robado mi mundo…**_

_**No es real no es justo, es mi día es mi noche**_

_**Por cierto ¿quién es ese chico...?**_

_**Viviendo mi vida oh no, viviendo mi vida…**_

Ginny Weasley no era tonta, pero si ingenua al creer que él le correspondería de igual manera, pensó que todo era suyo cuando nada lo había sido, imagino tanas cosas que no sabía jamás pasarían, todos esos años creyendo que TODO le pertenecía que él era suyo.

Que era su mundo, no sabía quién era la _otra_ pero tampoco le prestó atención a las señales un pasatiempo eso pensó, no las quiso ver que era esa.

Lo supo ese día de la batalla final donde "su amado" entro corriendo al castillo, pensó que la buscaba a ella gran error, ella lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos sumamente enamorada, queriendo llorar la pena de su hermano Fred con su Harry, el por su parte parecía no verla había pasado a su lado sin detenerse en la búsqueda de _alguien_ que ella desconocía y creyó imposible, aun lo creía.

Allí se entero de todo, lo había seguido pensando que estaba demasiado abrumado por su victoria que ni cuenta se dio que paso al lado de su amada, otro error más a su lista de cosas que le "pertenecían".

En la puerta de la salida, vio como un alguien se aferraba a su amado, llorando, temblando sin soltarse de su agarre, comprobando que no estuviera muerto, solo noto una cabellera rubia a la lejanía de su escondiente y como el gryffindor correspondía al abrazo, al parecer susurrando palabras de afecto en su oreja que no alcanzaba oír y caricias que ella _quería _y el moreno le debía proporcionar

Lo vio, cuando se separaban, le retiraba las lagrimas con tanto afecto que a ella jamás le demostró, depositaba un casto y cálido beso en sus labios como si se fuera romper, por fin pudo verle la cara era draco malfoy, porque demonios Harry lo trataba tan cuidadoso, porque a él con un amor que ella quiso, esa debería se ella no podía ser real no estaba bien, él debía ser ella porque _la otra_ no existía más bien _otro, _era ÉL que recibía las caricias.

Lloro se sentía destruida ante esa escena de amor de como tomaban sus manos, como el moreno lo sentaba en su regazo y acariciaba su mano esparciendo besos por su cuello, quiso correr dejar de ver esa escena alejarse de allí o romperles la ilusión con su presencia, pero no lo hizo sus piernas solo la llevaron a caer al piso y lamentarse sola tratando de no mirarlos, pero era tanto su dolor y rabia que fue una masoquista se quedo viéndolo. Ese debía ser su mundo, su vida, su sueño.

Ese no fue lo peor que vio, lo peor fue ver como se volvían uno, escuchando los jadeos y gritos del slydherin empalado en el moreno, como este le hacía cabalgar sobre el atacando sus pezones dejando rojas toda esa zona, como el rubio enredaba las manos en el cabello del gryffindor, como sus bocas de devoraban con hambre, como el semen brotaba el rubio y Harry lo recogía des sus veintes para levarlo a su boca y probarlo como agua en un desierto, como malfoy volvía atacar al moreno probando su propia esencia en los labios de Harry.

_**Parece como si todo fuera lo mismo a mí alrededor…**_

_**Cuando miro de nuevo y veo que todo ha cambiado**_

_**No estoy soñado así que no sé porque**_

_**No sé porque, no sé porque…**_

_**Él es todo lo que **__**Yo quiero ser**__**.**_

Lo recordaba claramente más de lo que quería, había pasado una semana de la guerra pero ella no se atrevía a creerlo aun, todo parecía lo mismo a su alrededor, el buen y bondadoso Harry la trataba con aprecio y cariño así que pensó y quiso creer que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada.

Pero la realidad la golpeo dándose cuenta que no lo había soñado él lo llevo a la madriguera, como era de esperarse todos se sorprendieron y se pusieron la defensiva, su hermano ron por su parte quiso sacarlo a patadas lo que hizo que "su" Harry dejara de hablarle a ron en todo el día, ese día todos se enteraron de la relación de los dos chicos.

Se negó a creerlo, se negó aceptarlo, se negó a pensar que todo lo que hizo o creyó que el moreno sentía por ella era mentira.

_**¿Quién es ese chico? ¿De dónde es?**_

_**No el no puede ser el único al que quieres**_

_**Él que ha robado mi mundo…**_

_**No es real no está bien, es mi día es mi noche**_

No fue la única que trato de ser escéptica y oponerse a la relación de ver todos los contras a ello, la única que pareció enterada era su mejor amiga que la había traicionado con su silencio Hermione Granger_ lo sabía _y no le dijo nada que tenía una relación desde quinto año.

Así lo supo allí su corazón se hizo pedazos. El noviazgo que ella y el moreno había llevado en sexto se debió al corte que hizo el rubio al gryffindor para protegerlo del señor tenebroso, _lo supo_ que Harry solo estuvo deprimido y salió con ella para que no lo fastidiara con ello, como dolía aquello que ilusiones mas grandes e inexistentes tubo al pensar que la amaba, cuando era al slydherin a quien amaba con locura y habían ambos fingido odio para mantener a salvo el uno al otro, ese era el amor que deseaba _anhelaba_ ella quería ser él.

_**Por cierto ¿quién es ese chico…? viviendo mi vida**_

_**Soy la única que te hizo reír, que te hizo sentir**_

_**Quien te hizo triste, no estoy triste**_

_**Pero lo que hicimos y quienes éramos**_

_**No estoy triste no soy el…**_

Aun no podía aceptarlo, había pasado un año y todos habían aceptado al rubio eso estaba mal, muy mal no debía ser así, no importaba el que no debía ser así el era un mortifago no debía convivir con él buen clan Weasley, era SU familia no la del maldito rubio, no estaba triste solo molesta, enojada, hastiada por verlo allí tan feliz.

Pero nunca dijo nada o actuó contra ello, solo se quedaba en silencio mirando lo que ella debería tener.

Esa debería ser su vida al lado de _su_ Harry de su amado, no era ella la que lo hizo sentir tantas cosas, no era ella y él los que hicieron tantas cosas juntos, donde había quedado todo lo que eran. No quería aceptarlo aun, que no era ella esa persona, no era ella la que recibía todo ese cariño todo esos abrazos, besos robados, no era ella la que hacia rabietas por trivialidades y el gryffindor asía lo imposible por ponerla de buen humor, no era ella a la que le brillaban lo ojos por toda la atención del gryffindor.

Era solo EL, no se lo podía perdonar, él lo tenía todo, él vivía su vida, él era lo que ella quería ser, quería ser él vivir ese mundo esos días y noches en la cama del moreno y llevar esos chupetones mal disimulos, esas sonrisas coquetas y atrevidas, esas miradas que lo decían todo con solo mirarse, esas escondidas en lugares discretos para ponerse más atrevidos, ella quería ser el.

_**¿Quién es ese chico? ¿De dónde es?**_

_**No el no puede ser el único al que quieres**_

_**Él que ha robado mi mundo…**_

_**No es real no está bien, es mi día es mi noche**_

_**Por cierto ¿Quién es ese chico?**_

_**Viviendo mi vida oh no viviendo mi vida…**_

Lo había aceptado después de tanto llorar, decían que los años mataban la pasión pues eso era una mentira, ella lo vio en ellos, en sus ojos en todo, que ellos eran los mismos a los que ella vio aquel día al final de la guerra y quería creer aun que el moreno lo dejaría y recapacitaría y volvería con ella, eso no paso no esos últimos siete años.

Fue cuando la gota derramo el vaso, entro a la habitación y se tiro en la cama miro el papel pisoteado, ellos se casaban ese mismo mes, nunca creyó eso posible no aun, se sentía traicionada realmente no debería ya que no era así pero no podía evitarlo, _el está viviendo mi vida... _tomo el papel y rompió en pedazos, al igual que su corazón.

**Notas finales: espero le haya gustado y me dejen un rewis en modo de recompesa y os agradeszco plenamente**

**atte:kuroXsama**


End file.
